Tepid
by Kitsune Foxfire
Summary: Endeavor has a lot going for him as a hero. Holding the highest number of rescued civilians and a strong showing against crime he really should be number one. But maybe he should work on his people skills first. He seemed to miss the part where heroes don't cheat on their wives, or you know, 'forget' about it. Lucky for him Inko isn't talking. She's got their son to think about.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kitsune here with a new story. I'm blaming Anj for this, just because she tells me "DOOOO IIIITTT" every time I come up with an idea. I'm still working on Feral, not to worry, everyone. Things have been a little nuts here so…. Yeah. Trying to distract myself. Hoping for some good news tomorrow, but we'll see, right?**_

 _ **Question of the chapter: "Ever get anxious about one thing to distract yourself from another?" I'm doing that now! I'm all worked up no one is going to like this story, when I'm really actually nervous about to tomorrow.**_

 _ **Oh, one last thing! This chapter is the prologue. There's a lot of time-skips in this one and POV switches.**_

* * *

It had been a slow uneventful morning of patrolling the city streets. Just the kind of morning that put pro hero Endeavor in a bad mood. He needed action and excitement, especially if he was ever going to take the top spot from that moron All Might. For now, though, he had to be content with stopping a few muggings and a carjacking. Little things that were even beneath his sidekicks, but he supposed every little thing counted on the road to becoming the number one hero. When he was number one he'd only do the _big_ things.

There was the chance he wouldn't become the number one hero, but he'd already planned for that. His wife had a power that was in direct conflict to his own and as such their children should be able to wield both to devastating effect. Let's see All Might top _that_! And of course, _Endeavor_ would be known as the one who trained the next great hero. He wanted to be the greatest hero first naturally, but in that case, he was just training his successor. So it really was a win-win. Granted the first few children had been nothing but failures but he had high hopes for the latest brat. If this one didn't work he'd try again and again. As many times as it took. He would be the one to train the next greatest hero, even if he failed at taking the spot from that smiling fool!

Those thoughts running through his mind Endeavor definitely wasn't paying attention when he entered his office for his routine mid-day check-in to fill out the necessary paperwork on what little heroing he'd accomplished this morning. If he had been paying attention he might have noticed a decided lack of sidekicks and staff lurking about compared to usual on the lower levels. As he was lost in his own little world until his personal floor nothing struck him as out of the ordinary until the elevator doors opened on a _very_ pissed head of Public Relations. While Endeavor had seen the draconian looking man angry at him before, he'd never seen him practically steaming. Deciding discretion was the better course of heroics in this instance and letting his employee calm down would be in his best interest he attempted to squeeze past the large man. Shaun allowed it, but now that left Endeavor in the awkward position of having the large toothy _angry_ guy at his back. Maybe he would have been better off retreating back to the lobby… but no that would be cowardly and he had paperwork to do.

"You want to be better than All Might?" Shaun ranted, trailing after Endeavor as the number two pro-hero attempted to escape his annoying head of PR-er, make his way to his office. "You want people to think _you_ are the number one hero?"

"Would you stop following me?!" He snapped, turning on the man only to have a photo shoved in his face by the irate man.

" _Then stop cheating on your wife! And for God's sake do something so the other one won't talk!_ " The photo was shoved against his chest as Shaun stomped into the office and over to the small bar and poured himself a shot. Normally Endeavor wouldn't have allowed such behavior by one of his underlings but he was too busy staring at the photo to notice.

It was damming, all right. A young woman hung off his arm, smiling up at him adoringly. That could be played off as hero-worship. The flowers in his hands could not. He remembered the day, even if he didn't remember all the details of it. It had been nothing more than a distraction. She'd been cute and giving in a way his wife wasn't and it'd cost him little to win her. "Where did you get this?"

"Some enterprising paparazzi with the brains to bring it here first." Shaun spat. "All Might's PR Person has never had to deal with this, I can tell you…"

"Who else knows?"

"Besides you and me? No one. I told that idiot she was a cousin of yours. You _owe_ me for that, by the way. I happen to _like_ your wife." Like it was Endeavor's fault Shaun had bad taste.

"Fine, fine." He waved it off, just the same before turning his attention back to the damning picture with a frown. It'd been a while and he didn't even remember her name for all that they'd spend a few months together. "What do you expect me to do about this?"

"I _told_ you. Buy her off so she doesn't talk."

"If she hasn't now she won't." He was sure of it.

"Are you willing to bet your reputation on it, MR. NUMBER _TWO_ hero?"

Maybe not _that_ sure of it. "Fine…"

Shaun made a pained sound as he rubbed the scaly bridge of his elongated nose, a puff of smoke rising from his nostrils. "You don't remember who she is, do you?" Endeavor looked away, not willing to confirm or deny it. It wasn't that big of a deal if he didn't remember her, she was one of thousands of women he'd met... " _Un_ believable. You're pathetic, you know that? _Pathetic_." A small voice in the back of his head agreed with his friend and he squashed it. He was Endeavor! So what if he'd slept with another woman and didn't remember her name? "Fine. Because _I'm_ the best at what I do, I'll find this woman and arrange things. _But_ , it's going to cost you, you asshole. You owe me _big_ for this, and her for forgetting her like trash when she could _literally_ ruin you."

"FINE! Just quit making a big deal of this!" He snapped, storming out.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"On Patrol!"

"Honestly! The things I put up with…" He heard as he slammed the door. Endeavor fully agreed. It was only when he was back on patrol that he realized he'd never done his paperwork for the morning. Too late now. He wasn't going back up there to face the dragon.

* * *

Shaun adjusted his tie as he checked his reflection in the window of the quaint little dinner he was meeting the 'other woman' in. He wanted to come off as intimidating and fierce but not so much that she ran to the media. Even if she hadn't done so in the years since she'd last spent time with Endeavor it didn't guarantee she wouldn't if he tipped their hand too much. Women, he'd learned, could be vicious little things. Personally while Shaun thought he was more than capable of sweeping a small scandal like this under the rug despite what he'd told his friend, he didn't want it to come to light. It would _crush_ Yumi, and he couldn't have that. Yumi put up with enough as Endeavor's wife.

As it was an odd hour he wasn't surprised to find the dinner mostly empty, making his target easy to spot despite the fact she sat in the back booth as if to draw as little attention as possible. As she had picked the time Shaun was assured in his ability to settle this with as minimum of a fuss. Taking a deep breath he nodded to the wait staff and made his way over. He supposed she was pretty enough, with her dark green hair and kind face. If he was honest with himself she fit Endeavor's type to a T- didn't look like she would ever stand up for herself and would do anything he told her. When he sat down across from her she glanced up from her drink and flinched ever so slightly.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you startled me. Mister Dracon, right?"

He felt his thick lip twitch in amusement. Good, she wasn't afraid. "Yes. You are Miss Midoriya, correct?" A shy smile answered him as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I'm sure you know why I've asked to meet you here today."

"No, actually." She looked up at him, eyes wide and brimming with honesty. That was unexpected to say the least.

But not something he was unprepared to handle. He supposed it was possible Endeavor wasn't the only hero she had dallied with, though the man was at lothe to share. Taking his business card out of his breast pocket he slid it over. "I represent the Hero Agency for Endevor. I'd like to discuss-"

"Oh! _That!_ " She colored, looking away awkwardly as the salt and pepper shaker started to make lazy rotations. A nervous use of her quirk if he wasn't mistaken. "It's been so long, and I hadn't heard from him… I thought he'd forgotten…"

Shaun hid a wince. Endeavor _had_ forgotten. "Yes, well. You can understand how, for your protection-"

She cut him a dirty look, one that looked out of place on her sweet face. "You mean for his _reputation_ don't you? I'm sure he didn't keep quiet all these years for my sake, _or_ for his wife's. Poor woman. Being married to _that_."

Well, so much for her being a meek little thing. Time for another approach. "Then you can understand my position. Endeavor may be my friend and my boss, but Yumi, his wife, is _also_ my friend. I will not have her hurt by this. I assure you I have the motivation and the means to make you disappear if- ness-" he trailed off as a little boy tottered up to the booth and climbed up onto the seat next to Inko.

She turned to the child with a warm smile, one he was most familiar from visiting Yumi and the kids. "Did you wash your hands, Izu-chan?"

"MMM!" The boy enthusiastically nodded. "Al'Migh di 'oo!"

"Oh? What a good hero!" She cooed. When the boy startled in much the same way she had upon noticing him sitting there she ruffled his messy dark green hair. "This is Mr. Dracon. He's a friend of your father." She said with a kind smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Shaun had never wanted to strangle someone as much as he wanted to strangle Endeavor right then. "Hi… Izu-chan."

* * *

"I got it!" Shouto shouted, running as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him to reach the phone. Normally such behavior would have gotten him yelled at, but his Father was currently out at work. Shouto couldn't have been happier to discover his Father gone when he'd returned from preschool if he was completely honest about things. His Mama was much happier with Enji gone for one, and his big siblings would sneak him treats under her watchful eye. Sometimes he hoped Endeavor wouldn't come home, but then he'd feel bad about thinking that. Mama told him that his father loved them all very much. He just had trouble expressing it. Shouto didn't know if he believed her, but he pretended to, to make her happy. He even pretended to like his Father for her, and wasn't _that_ a struggle.

Reaching where the cordless phone rested in its cradle, the little boy didn't wait to catch his breath before picking it up. "H-hello? Todoroki residence." He panted.

There was a warm and familiar giggle, "Oh, Sho-chan. You know you're not supposed to run in the house."

"How did you know?" He gasped, "Is that your power?"

"No, silly. I'm a mother." Auntie Inko teased him gently. "Now, is your mother able to talk?"

Shouto smiled wider. That was code to ask if his Father was around, since his Father didn't like it when Mama talked to people. "Yes! I'll go get her!" Turning he raced back to the sitting room where his Mama and big sister Fuyumi were enjoying afternoon tea. "Mama, Mama! Auntie Inko wants to talk to you!" He grinned, thrusting the phone at his slightly surprised mother.

She took it with a smile all the same. When Father wasn't there she was always smiling. That's how Shouto knew she wasn't happy with Father; when he was home the smile never reached her eyes. He thought nothing but Father could ever make her stop smiling until he saw her smile slip upon answering the phone. It was back pretty quickly so he thought he must have imagined it. "Why don't you and Fuyu-nee see if the cookies are done? Then we can watch Awesome Powerbots together." She suggested.

Shouto didn't want to leave. They'd just put in the cookies a few minutes ago and the timer hadn't gone off. But he'd seen the look Mama shared with Fuyu-nee so he didn't argue when she gently led him from the room. It was the same look they shared whenever Father's name came up, and it usually meant _adult problems_ and no one would tell him _anything._ He knew Mama was just trying to protect him but it made him more worried and scared when she did things like this. Like right now, in his heart he knew something was wrong with Auntie Inko and he was worried but knew no one would tell him anything. If Fuyu-nee was worried as well she did a lot better job of hiding it as she bustled around the kitchen, pulling out more cookie batter from the freezer to thaw. "How about you and me make Auntie a big batch of cookies to cheer her up later? Then I'll bring them over tomorrow while you're at school. That sound like a good idea, Champ?"

"...Lots and lotsa cookies." He mumbled as she ruffled his hair in sympathy.

He wasn't sure how long they waited in the kitchen. Long enough for the timer to go off and then the cookies to cool. At long last Fuyu-nee handed him the plate of cookies and picked up a pitcher of milk, apparently judging enough time having passed. Walking into the tail end of his Mama's conversation, Shouto wished they'd waited longer. It was too late to turn around, though; Mama had seen them and had turned to the window so they wouldn't see her eyes . But Shouto knew she was upset. He put the plate of cookies down with a pout of worry.

"No, no….yes I understand. Really….. but…. No but Inko people can live completely normal lives quirkless. Don't forget what I told you about Yami. Really there's nothing wrong… Oh. Oh dear. The poor thing…. Izu-chan is strong, dear. Yes. Yes I know…. No, I don't think it's your fault. En- his father is older than you. These things were more common…. No, of course not!...Are you sure?... Well then, alright. You go be with your boy. But call me or Shaun if you need anything. Anything at all. We'll figure this out. I'll try and come by later in the week and Fuyumi will be over to babysit tomorrow. So don't you worry, dear. You're family. Give Izu-chan my love."

When his Mama turned back around he could see her eyes were still damp. He could imagine why. Being quirkles seemed terrible to him. Even worse than having _Endeavor_ as a father. While his eldest brother who had been born with a weak quirk was allowed to leave the estate and obtain a job, his second oldest brother Yami was confined to home. Father said it was because he didn't wish to be embarrassed by a quirkless son, but Mama said it was because father was scared. Shouto thought it was a little of both, maybe. Being quirkles made you a target and Endeavor knew all about targets. Shouto wished his father would maybe let Auntie Inko move in with her son. To protect him. Because even though he didn't like his father, he knew he was a good hero. Shouto knew it wouldn't happen though. So he decided then and there to train hard no matter what. Not to make his father proud but to protect a boy he had never met but loved as family anyway.

* * *

"Really Auntie, we'll be fine. No need to worry, Izuku is in good hands." Fuyumi reassured Inko once more as the older woman flitted about the house, waiting for her son to come home.

Inko obviously adored her only son and it took a lot of cajoling from Shaun to get the poor woman to take a break and do something fun just for herself. Not that Fuyumi blamed her; Izu-chan was a good kid but painfully shy. Being quirkless made him an easy target for bullies which just made the poor tyke more skittish around people who then in turn bullied him for being afraid. It was a horribly vicious cycle and one that Fuyumi wasn't sure how to break. It wasn't like her little brother who had thus far managed to avoid bullies by developing a cool and uncaring attitude towards the other students in elementary school. Not exactly healthy, but... well, she'd much rather he emulate Endeavor in that than get bullied for being Endeavor's son, especially when she had a first hand example on just how damaging bullying could be to a kid in Izu-chan.

"If you're sure... It's really no bother for me to stay-"

"And it's no bother for me to watch him." Fuyumi grinned back. "He's such a good kid, he practically watches himself, anyway."

Inko chewed her lip, "You, you won't get in trouble with _him_ , will you?"

That was her Auntie Inko for you, always more worried about others than herself. "No, it's fine. I'm studying to be a grade school teacher, right? I told him I'd be taking a few long-term babysitting jobs this year. It scores me points with my sensei, so of course Father's alright with it. He might not like my career choice, but he still wants me to be the _best_ at it."

It got the chuckle out of Inko she was aiming for. "We all know you're going to be the best, Fuyumi. I'm sure even your father is proud of you, though I do doubt he'll ever say it out loud." Inko put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Why, Shaun is over the moon for you, as is your mother."

"...She's doing alright, isn't she? I want to visit, but..." Fuyumi couldn't help but ask. She felt so guilty about not going to she her, but it honestly hurt to see her mother so hurt and angry. It felt like it was her fault; like she should have done more to prevent this. Fuyumi had known things had become more strained between her parents when Sho-chan's quirks developed. Yami and Renji blamed Sho-chan, but Fuyumi couldn't bring herself to blame him when it was obvious he was hurting. Possibly more than any of them. Shouto hadn't known what had been going on at the time. That was when he started to withdraw into himself, pulling away from everyone. Of course Sho-chan couldn't know that by pulling away and hiding his emotions he was showing just how much like his father he was. And while that wasn't necessarily a bad trait to share, it was off-putting in a child. Fuyumi was ashamed to admit it had scared her, too. Not to the level of her mother, and she felt horrible she hadn't noticed things were so bad before the accident. Sho-chan never should have been hurt, and now the boy thought it was his own fault. He hadn't been to see their mother, either, and Fuyumi doubted he ever would. Not when he feared further rejection.

"Oh, honey, she's doing much better. It was a little touch and go for a while, but I think she'll be alright."

"Do... do you think she'll come home?" She asked, voice weak.

Inko sighed, "I don't know. Maybe. But not for a while, maybe a long while." The woman rung her hands, "I can't say much, but... I know a visit would go a long way in making her feel better."

Fuyumi blinked in surprise, "But... Father said..." Of course Enji was known to lie. "I...I thought it was better if we stayed away…"

"You really shouldn't trust everything _that_ man tells you. Ask Shaun what he thinks is best. I'm sure he'll tell you to visit Yumi. It's not my place to tell you what to do, after all. I can only make suggestions." Inko offered a wane smile, "But I know she'd love a visit. It would really lift her spirits."

"I think I will." Fuyumi chewed her lip, nervous about the idea of seeing her Mother. There was the fear her Father was right and a visit would make things worse. But she trusted Inko, and if Inko told her she should visit, then she would.

"You do that." Inko glanced at the clock, "Oh... there's Shaun...he's early... are you sure you are going to be alright?" She answered her own question, "Of course you will be. You're the most reliable, after all. Well... the number of the resort is on the refrigerator if you need me. I'll be back on Monday. There's money in the cabinet over the phone if you need it-"

"Yes yes, I know." Fuyumi laughed, helping Inko bring her bags to the car. "Hi, Shaun."

"Hey there, Sunshine." He gave her a draconic smile that used to terrify her as a child. "No wild parties, or I'll gobble you up."

"Sure you will. You two have fun." She grinned as she backed away. She waved until they were out of sight before going inside to wait for Izu-chan who should be on his way home.

She had just poured herself a drink when the front door opened. "I'm home..."

Oh boy, sounded like Izu-chan had another bad day. Practicing a bright cheerful smile for a moment she scooped out the platter of cookies she'd brought with her. "Izu-chan! Welcome home!"

Izu-chan startled, glancing up with dark green eyes. When Izu-chan looked at her like that, she could see Sho-chan in him... Where Shouto looked like their grandfather though, Izu-chan looked remarkably like Uncle Kuabara's son. While _strangers_ could look similar, it just fueled her suspicions. She'd be angry about it, but Mother _and_ Shaun liked Auntie Inko a lot. If they didn't blame her, then Fuyumi couldn't either. Besides, in either case Izu-chan was innocent of any wrongdoing. Things were hard enough on the kid without her blaming him for something their _Father_ did.

"F-fu-nee?" He sniffled, eyes watering. His hair was a little more wild than usual and she thought he was favoring his left arm. That made her angry; someone had hurt her _little_ _brother_ , and she bet she knew who. She'd be making a phone call after Izu-chan went to bed and having _words_ with his friend's parents.

But that was later. Now she just wanted to see Izu-chan smile. "I'm _Sirius_ -ly happy to see you, kiddo." His lip twitched slightly and she brought out the big guns. "It's just you and me this weekend, and I'm _Endevor_ -ing to have a good time."

The twitch turned into a full blown smile and Izuku joined in the game. "That sounds _Almighty_ to me!"

"Really? Well I have an _Ingenium_ idea. Why don't you get changed and we'll watch a movie while I help with your homework?"

"Okay! I'll go put on some _Jeanist_ right now." He grinned, scampering down the hall.

"Don't forget to bring your hero notebooks! I wanna see what new things you've added!" She called after him. She really did, too. Izuku might not have a quirk, but the kid was full of everything else Father said made a great hero. She'd do her best to encourage him; you never knew. Maybe in ten years the world would have its first quirkless hero. He'd be great at it; it was literally in his blood to help people.

* * *

Shaun smiled at Inko as he watched her putter around her small kitchen. It had been twelve years since he'd met her, and since their admittedly rough start he'd come to think of her as one of his best friends. She was hard working, kind, and completely devoted to the care of her son. At first, when he'd realized she had a child with Endeavour he'd expected the worse. It was a natural reaction for a woman scorned by such a man to use any leverage they had. He'd been willing to bury the woman in legal fees, even willing to take the child from her even if it would have hurt Yumi to raise her husband's bastard.

Instead _he_ had felt like a bastard. Inko was nothing like he expected. As a single mother, she had worked two jobs to provide a home for her two year old son. She'd asked for nothing, just that he wouldn't take Izuku from her. Never mind that at the time the two of them had been living in a one room flat above the very dinner she worked at. No, she had asked for nothing, and because of it Shaun wanted to give her everything. He'd arranged for a small house; nothing lavish, but it was in a good neighborhood. There was the 'child-support' payments he provided without Endeavour being aware. Truthfully he could have tripled the barely-generous amount and his friend wouldn't even notice. Not that Inko would have _let_ him. He still had to fight her every year when he increased the amount. Boys cost more money as they grew, for crying out loud!

Honestly the woman was so frustratingly kind sometimes, especially after dealing with Enj who hid his kindness behind harsh actions and harsher words. True, she'd had her fling with Enj, but he fully believed her when she'd confessed she hadn't known he was married at the time. She'd been horrified and ashamed at the news, and therefor to him at least innocent of any wrongdoing. She just had bad taste. Yumi, when Shaun had gone to her and explained the situation, had agreed fully and the two had become fast friends. If most of their conversations were on how much a bastard Endeavor could be he didn't want to know. Endeavor _was_ his best friend, after all…. Maybe they all had shitty taste in men.

"So, did Mrs. Takanaka corner you again?" Inko asked as she put a cup of hot tea in front of him. It was just the way he liked it, black with honey.

"Yes, of course she did. Wanted to tell me about your 'good for nothing husband' and how he should just come home. Or, even _more_ unlikely, how I should sweep you off your feet and marry you."

She raised an eyebrow, "I agree it's unlikely for either to happen, but honestly you marrying me is _slightly_ more likely than my fake-husband _you_ made up coming back."

"True, you have me there." He laughed, "I don't know, maybe I'll marry into the family. Izuku is of age soon, rig-"

"Like I'd let my precious boy near your lair." She shot him down. He pretended to be wounded, but Shaun fully agreed. Izu-kun was cute enough for someone more than half his age, but he wasn't his type. Not to mention he thought of the kid like his own family.

"Well, first I'd have to eat any of my competition…. _Is_ there any competition for his affections?"

"Oh heavens no. You know Izu-kun, shy to the point of being awkward. Besides, he's been too busy these last few months studying for the entrance exam."

"So he's decided on the school he wants to go to?"

She gave him a droll look, "Of course he's applying to U.A."

Shaun hid his wince. U.A. was a great school, but with Izuku being quirkless it was the most difficult choice he could make. True, it was possible he would get in on his academics and sure tenacity - likely even because of how driven the kid was - but he would be miserable there. Not to mention his half-brother would be attending that school. While it was completely unlikely that the two would even have the opportunity to meet as they'd be in different departments Shaun wouldn't like to chance it. Endeavor's whole family was all sorts of crazy and when you got _any_ of them in the same room it was like asking for something to go wrong. Shaun was convinced the _only_ reason the mansion was still standing was because people in the same family _couldn't_ use quirks against each other without hurting themselves. That limited any and all fights to fists and words, and even then those fights got nasty.

"Maybe… that's not the best school for him." He tried suggesting gently, mentally picturing Izuku crying at something Shouto said. No, he'd really like to avoid that. _Or_ the mental image where Shouto lost control of his quirk in a pique of temper caused by Izuku, which was just as likely. His normally hot skin chilled at the thought.

"If that's the school Izu-kun wants to go to, that's the school he'll get into." Inko glared at him. "I won't have you telling him what school he can and can't apply for."

"I wouldn't dream of it!" He backpedaled, "I'm just… concerned. I know he has some issues with bullying-" And wasn't _that_ an understatement! He'd had harsh words with the principal of his school three times this year over the ongoing problem that had _already_ lead to one suicide attempt. A lawsuit was the only thing that had gotten the jerk to _do_ anything about it, and from what he'd gleaned the school had finally cracked down on the bullying going on. "It's just…. U.A., while a great school, _also_ has a history of encouraging students' competitive nature. I just don't want him to get hurt."

Her expression melted off her face, replaced by something soft and warm. "Oh, Shaun…. You really are too good to us. I admit I've had my concerns as well, but Izu-kun has assured me he will be alright. He's got his heart set on U.A., and I've missed this enthusiasm. These last few years have been…. Rough… and I haven't been able to do as much for him as I would like… so please, let me support him in this."

Damn it, when she put it that way he _had_ to agree. "Alright, alright. I understand. I told you any school he wanted, and if this is the one he wants to go to, I'll be sure his tuition is fully paid for when he gets accepted. But! If he changes his mind, for _any_ reason, I'll still make sure tuition is covered. I mean it Inko; _any_ college. Even if he decides to go to my Alma Mater in America." He offered a smile, "They have an excellent support program, you know, and it'd be a great way to make connections."

"So does U.A." She reminded him with no heat, "But I'll be sure to mention it to Izuku. A backup school wouldn't hurt. You know… just in case…" She teared up, already worried for her son, no doubt.

"Options are always good, but you know Izuku. When that boy puts his mind to something he sees it through. I'm sure next year will see him in the incoming class at U.A."

"Y-yes, you're right. Of course you're right. He's such a good boy…!" She sniffed, drying her eyes. "You'll come, won't you? To the opening ceremony?"

"I'd be honored." And he was, of course. Even if he was planning to go in order to run interference. It'd been so long he doubted Fuyumi and Shouto even remembered Inko and Izuku but one never knew. Since it was a given Enji wasn't going to be there he didn't have to worry about _that_ disaster, but it would still be better if he could keep the two families away from each other. Explosive personalities ran in the family and he _really_ didn't think the school would still be standing, even if Izuku was quirkless. He was _not_ going to be responsible for the destruction the two pigheaded boys would cause. No he wasn't. He was going to make sure Shouto stuck with the people in the hero classes and Izuku stuck with his own classmates in support. It was best for everyone.

"Good! Oh, I do hope he makes good friends there. My poor Izu-kun has such a hard time making friends…." Inko trailed off, staring into the mid-distance before focusing back on him. "So, are you staying for dinner tonight? I really should get started…." She opened a drawer and pulled out a notebook, "I have plenty of rice for all of us, but I'm afraid if you stay you won't be getting much meat. Izu-kun has this new diet and I'm really not used to shopping for it yet. I keep forgetting to pick up more meats."

"New diet?" He asked, intrigued. He was planning to take them out to dinner so it would be nice to know if the place he was taking them would work.

"Mmm. He's got a… I guess a coach? He's been working out and eating better than before. Like I told you, he's really excited about U.A., and so he's doing everything he can to get in. I'm really thankful to his coach. Ever since Izu-kun met him, he's been so full of life!"

That _did_ sound like a good thing, though a tad bit suspicious. Still, even the support classes had to pass a physical exam, so Shaun saw no harm in getting some coaching. Plenty of applicants did the same. "I see. Well, as _I_ am taking you _out_ for dinner tonight, there is no need to worry. I know _just_ the place, and what's more the reservations have been made, so no backing out on me this time."

She laughed at him, "Oh, all right. As long as you tell me all about what _you've_ been up to these last few months."

"Not much, really…" He began, settling down to wait for Izuku to get home from wherever he was. It would be nice spending time with them over dinner, even if he'd have to start planning tomorrow on how to perhaps grease some palms at U.A…. If Endevor did it for one son, he sure as hell could do it for the other.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kitsune here with the next chapter of Tepid. Some people weren't happy with Shaun... well too bad. He's supposed to stand out. I'll explain my reasoning, though. It's established in Cannon that there are other heroes in other countries than Japan. There is even a reference to the American heros, and that's not considering all of All Might's attacks are states in the USA. ALSO, in cannon Izuku's father is supposed to be traveling abroad which is why he doesn't live with them. So I took that and in this story the cover is his "father' (who in cannon his name translates to absent. really?) is in America. Where I've made Shaun from. Shaun graduated from a hero training university before coming to Japan to work with the (second) best. Because let's face it, anyone who went to U.A. with Endeavor wouldn't WORK with him, and Endeavor wound't work with anyone who WASN'T the best. So his choices would be limited to those trained at other top universities and schools. So, as you can see I did put a lot of thought into it. Hopefully I won't have to use his POV too much, though he is a necessary part of the story.**_

 _ **Question of the chapter: "Do you remember phone booths?" I do! I didn't ever see someone turn into a hero in one though. More's the pity.**_

* * *

Shouto couldn't say he had been looking forward to the first day of classes. While the opening ceremony hadn't been too bad, it would be a different matter when he came face to face with his classmates. He had no doubt that every one of his classmates were deserving of being a part of U.A.'s upcoming hero class. That meant that possibly for the first time he would be in a class of people he could conceivably call his equals. That didn't mean he wasn't dreading their reactions when they'd actually meet in a classroom setting. It was inevitable that someone would make a fuss over his father and forever taint his opinion of them. It was foolish, because very few people knew Endeavor like he did. The public as a whole was of the opinion that his father was a bit more crude than one would want of a pro hero, but they only knew half of his explosive temper. Knowing that some of his classmates would look up to his father turned his stomach, though. These were people striving to become heros, just like Shouto was. They should _know_ better, right? The only good thing about the first day of class was it being a short day. They'd spend the first day picking class representatives and going over the course load for the classes they'd be taking.

Entering the classroom, Shouto was immediately bombarded with the chatter of many excited teens crammed together in a small space. Already he wanted to turn around and walk out, but if he did he'd never hear the end of it from his father. So he struggled to keep the agitation off his face as he picked a desk and sat, choosing to ignore all those around him. From there he watched as various classmates introduced themselves to each other and felt the slightest pang of longing to do the same. There was Ingenium's little brother, for instance. He'd met the speed hero once and thought he made a very decent Pro. His little brother seemed a little…. stiff…. But his exuberance showed, and Shouto wondered if he had the same problems being related to a Pro Hero that he did. Not that he'd ask, or even _talk_ to the other enthusiastic teen. Just the thought of talking to the enthusiastic speedster made Shouto's palms sweat.

Everything only got worse when the enthusiastic boy spotted him. "Hello there! I am Tenya Iida ! It's a pleasure to meet you, fellow classmate!" the now identified Iida proclaimed, arm moving up and down in a robotic manner. "Ah! You're Endeavor's son, Todoroki Shouto, are you not? I had heard you'd be in class with us. It's quite exciting!"

"Go away," Shouto said reflexively before he was even fully aware that he had spoken.

Iida's smile faltered slightly, "Ah, yes. Of course, you wish for time alone to prepare. Very well then! I shall leave you to it!"

Shouto watched him leave with a pang of guilt. He hadn't _meant_ to say it like that, it had just come out. Though he could admit in the privacy of his own mind that he was much more comfortable watching his classmates interact than engaging with them. The blond, Bakugo Katsuki, was someone he instantly disliked. Bakugo's personality was too similar to Endeavor's for Shouto to ever feel comfortable with the idea of working with the teen. Similarly he felt Mineta Minoru wasn't exactly the ideal example of hero material. However there were a few who, to him at least, stuck out as young heroes. There was the other recommended student, Yaoyorozu Momo; she held herself with poise just like Tenya did. And then there was Tokoyami Fumikage, someone Shouto thought he'd actually get along with if for no other reason than the other teen seemed to be almost as reclusive as himself. Asui Tsuyu also seemed driven, but in a calmer way that he admired.

The last one in class that stood out to him before class was called to order was Midoriya Izuku. Eavesdropping shamelessly on Tenya greeting Midoriya he was impressed that this mousy, flinching boy had earned so many points in the entrance exam. He didn't hold himself like a hero; he held himself like a victim. Watching the interaction with Bakugo it was painfully easy to see why, and Shouto felt for the kid. If he had thought working with Bakugo would be difficult he _knew_ it now. A bully had no place in the world of Pro Heroes as far as he was concerned. Shouto didn't hold much hope for the teen to improve, either. He wanted to say something to Bakugo, what, he wasn't sure, but he never got the chance. Not when their teacher sat up from behind the front desk like some kind of demented caterpillar.

Using their quirks in a physical assessment test was both genius and ridiculous at the same time. Shouto was chagrined to admit the idea had never even occurred to him, despite the vigorous training his Father put him through. In the lower levels of school the teaching staff had always stressed not using your quirk during sporting events in order to make the whole thing more 'fair', which everyone realized was a bit of an impossibility since some people had physical quirks that just naturally made them more adapt at different tasks.

It looked like Aizawa Sensei was taking that whole concept of quirks giving someone an advantage and running with it. The results were… interesting to say the least. Even though most kids played around with their quirks growing up society had taught them not to use their quirks in public, which now that Shouto thought about it was a bit counterproductive when you wanted to be a hero. Awazawa Sensei's assessment got them used to the idea of using their quirks for everyday activities and even pushed them to find new ways to use them. Granted, some were more successful at this than others. Then there were those with quirks that really weren't directly applicable to a physical assessment, like that one kid in class who Shouto thought spoke to animals. Others didn't yet know how to use their quirks in a way to benefit them. For example, ((Making stuff girl)) should have made a skateboard or something for the 100 yard dash, since that would have technically been a use of her quirk.

There was one guy that Shouto just didn't get. Midoriya so far had done the entirety of the fitness test without even attempting to use any quirk. Which was odd, because he knew that the guy had a power-enhancing quirk, given what he'd overheard. Given that, he'd have expected Midoriya to excel at one of the events at the very least. Instead he was just…. average. Painfully so, given that the person who scored the lowest overall would be expelled. Then again, maybe it was for the best. Shouto wasn't sure if this shy timid guy had what it took to be a hero. Villains would just crush him; hell, his father would. No, as he watched Midoriya pick up the baseball and tossed it a pathetic 46 meters Shouto thought that it might be for the best if Midoriya left. Aizawa Sensei seemed to agree as he walked over to Midoriya, earning a jeering catcall from Bakugo. That was harsher than necessary, but Shouto thought that giving up on his dream would be hard, but nowhere near as devastating as failing because he was so-

Between one blink and the next Aizawa Sensei was right in Midoriya's face, bandage like tape wrapped around the teen and drawing him close. "Ai—He's Eraserhead. Our homeroom teacher's Eraserhead." Shouto found himself saying out loud. None of the other students seemed to have heard him, but he didn't care. If Eraserhead was the homeroom teacher for class A-1 it meant that there were more than a few of them will dangerous, possibly deadly quirks. Shouto knew instinctively he'd be considered one of them, and probably that hothead Bakugo. But Aizawa stopping Midoriya from throwing the ball suggested Midoriya was much more powerful than he'd expected. They were too far away to hear what was being said, but Midoriya looked shaken when he was let go, fiddling with the ball he'd dropped and casting sidelong glances at their Sensei while worrying on his lip. Shouto thought it unlikely he'd even throw the ball more than a few feet given how nervous he was.

So he was obviously very surprised when the ball went sailing far past the distance everyone but Uraraka's ball had gone. Since hers had probably gone into orbit if it hadn't burned up that would have been a little hard to beat, but 705.3 meters was just as impressive given his last throw. What was more surprising, and if he was honest a little terrifying, was the look Midoriya gave Aizawa Sensei. It had about as much in common with a grin as a skull did. "I…I can still move!" The green haired teen spoke, holding up the hand he had thrown the ball with. It was obvious even from this distance that he'd broken a finger, and it looked painful. Yet Midoriya just ignored it and kept smiling. He continued to ignore it for the last three tests, scoring in the middle range for all of them.

It wouldn't be enough though, and Shouto wasn't so glad anymore that Midoriya would be the one asked to leave. Mineta would have been his pick at this point, because even if Midoriya had more in common with a rabbit than a hero, with a quirk that destructive he needed proper training. Who knew, maybe once he learned how to use it without putting himself and others at risk he might gain the self-confidence need to be a hero. Probably never a Pro, but at the least sidekick material.

"Time to present the results. If I recited all your scores it'd take a million years, so I'll disclose them all at once. The total is simply the aggregate sum of each of your scores." Shouto looked at his classmates, taking in the apprehensive faces and the one of pure resignation. He reminded himself that Eraserhead might be being harsh now, but it was something they'd all benefit from in the future. Even Midoriya."Oh yeah, that whole 'Expulsion' thing was a lie."

The class stared at him in shock. "It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances." Their Sensei explained, and Shouto narrowed his eyes slightly as some of his classmates reacted in surprise and others as if they knew it the whole time. He only knew of Eraserhead by reputation, but it all being a ruse seemed wrong to him. The man his Father spoke of with grudging—very grudging—respect wouldn't play a trick like that. He'd follow through with what he said. Which meant Aizawa had changed his mind at some point. That was unsettling yet… gratifying to know they'd all be staying together. Shouto supposed he was kind of looking forward to seeing what his new classmates could do, too.


End file.
